Core C: Data Management and Statistics Project Summary The Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC) provides data management support and statistical consultation to facilitate research and sharing of other Cores/Components and research projects utilizing resources of the ADRC, as well as both local and collaborative analyses between and among AD Centers and with NACC. We aim: (1) to manage the ADRC-wide database, from the design of forms (if necessary) to data entry, to database quality control (QC), and finally to the distribution of analysis data sets to investigators and for progress reporting, by interacting closely with all Cores/Components that generate data; (2) to work closely with the WU Institute of Informatics (I2) to make data collected by ADRC Cores available to all ADRC investigators through an interface between REDCap and SAS; (3) to collaborate with NACC to make smooth and timely data submissions (e.g., the Uniform Data Set); (4) to lead and consult on the statistical design and data analyses of all ADRC projects with respect to the application of appropriate statistical and methodological techniques, and to develop novel statistical methods tackling emerging analytic challenges from ADRC Cores; (5) to promote reproducible research in the ADRC from database integrity to analytic integrity; (6) to facilitate local analyses and collaborations between and among ADCs and with NACC.